La trahison de Pansy
by Okayy
Summary: Pour qui Pansy vatelle trahir sont amant de toujours ?
1. Découverte

Je suis Draco Malefoy et je vais vous raconter une histoire qui a bouleversé ma vie…

Tout a commencé une semaine avant la fin de ma 7em année a Poudlard, j'étais seul dans la salle commune de Serpentard lorsque j'ai trouvé… Un livre, ma curiosité ma emporté a l'ouvrir ! Le titre était indiqué en grosse lettre : Mon journal d'amour, Pansy Parkinson

Je sortait depuis plus de deux ans avec Pansy et je l'ouvrit pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait de moi j'ai été tellement étonné que je me souviens encore de chaque phrase, de chaque mot et même… de chaque virgule ! Voici ce qui y était écris :

« Tout a commencé le jours de ma 7em année a Poudlard, dans le train j'était tombé folle amoureuse d'un jeune garçons, le garçons qui a survécu a Lord Voldemort… Harry Potter ! Et le soir, après le banquet de début d'année je l'ai vus dans un couloire sans sa meilleur amie Sang-de-bourg et sans son imbécile de meilleur ami, alors, je me sis mis a la fin du couloir, je l'attendais. Il arrive, et quand il passe devant moi, je l'embrasse ! »

A ses mots les premières larmes coulèrent mais ma curiosité ma forcé a continué

« Le jeune embrassais merveilleusement bien, je lui passe mes main dans la nuque, puis le cou, il m'imite. Je sens sa langue sur mes lèvres, j'ouvre ma bouche pour la laisser passé, nos langue s'unirent »

Je fondis en larme mais je continue à lire

« Il rompit le baisé, je lui demande :

-Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Et je n'en pouvais plus, je lance le journal par la fenêtre !


	2. Suspens

J'allais me coucher, je faisait que de pleuré, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi Pansy, pouvait aimer un imbécile comme…Harry, pourquoi Pansy l'avait embrassé et Pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle ! Je n'arrivais pas a dormir, je voulait en avoir le cœur net ! Je redescends dans la salle commune des Serpentard, elle était toujours vide. Je sort part le mur puis, je me dirige dans le parc pour récupéré le journal. Je me cache dans des classe pour ne pas me faire repéré ! Je suis presque arrivé dans le Hall que j'entend Rusard, je me cache dans une salle de classe mais Miss-Teigne m'entent et rentre dans la classe son cracmol de maître la suit, je me cache derrière une étagère et je vois une porte, je me dirige vers la porte le plus discrètement possible mais Rusard me voit

-Vous dit-il, venez !

Lorsque j'entend sa voix, je cours vers la porte, je l'ouvre et descend l'escalier 4 a 4 en sautant les 8 dernière marche !

Une fois a l'air frais de la nuit, en sécurité, je cherche pendant des heures le journal, je fouille les moindres recoins du parc… en vain, je ne trouve rien ! Je m'assis pour réfléchir calmement ! Je me dis, j'était énervé, et j'ai lancé le journal par la fenêtre ! Ou donne la fenêtre des Serpentard, il chercha sur les murs du château. Mais, les Serpentard sont au sous-sol, donc il n'y a pas de fenêtre ! Tout était confus dans mon esprit, je me précipite vers la porte du château et je refais le même parcours du comatant, mais sans rencontré Rusard ! Une fois dans la salle commune, je cherche la fenêtre ou j'ai pu le lancée et je trouve, je l'ouvre précipitamment ! Tout devin clair dans mon esprit. Je vois, un mur et la journal entre le mur et la fenêtre, je comprends que avant, il y avais un bâtiment plus petit que Poudlard ici et que les sous-sol, à l'époque n'en était pas, voila pourquoi il y a une fenêtre !

J'ouvre le journal avec précipitation.

Je me souviens comme ci c'était hier de chaque phrase, chaque mot, chaque virgule !

« Harry réfléchissait, on se regardait droit dans les yeux, mais j'était était sur a 99,99 qu'il allait dire non, car je suis une Serpentarde, car je suis du côté de Voldemort et car je me moquait de lui depuis notre première année. Mais, il y avait une possibilité qu'il accepte car il n'avait pas rompu le baisé avant longtemps, c'était lui qui avait mis le premier sa langue dans ma bouche et c'est il a passé ses mains sur ma nuque ! J'attendais avec impatience sa réponse quand… Le professeur Mcgonagall arriva…

-Que faites vous si tard dans les couloires ! Aller, on commence déjà le premier jours, 10 point de moins pour Gryffondor et Serpentard

-Retourner tout de suite dans votre dortoir ! aboya-t-elle »


	3. La rage de Draco

Je continua de lire :

« Je rentra dans mon dortoir, folle de rage contre Mcgonagall, je monte dans le dortoir, et m'endors rapidement en rêvant de Harry, le lendemain qui accepte… Le matin, je me réveille et je descend dans la grande salle prendre mon petit déjeuner… Dans la journée, j'essaye de trouver Harry dans un couloir… Mais en vain ! Désespéré, je redescend à la nuit tombante dans mon dortoir et, au détours d'un couloirs… Qui vois-je ? Harry ! Il me pend par surprise et m'embrasse passionnément… Je romps le baiser et il me dit :

-J'accepte beauté »

Je n'en pouvais plus ! J'étais fou de rage et je jette le journal dans la cheminée de la salle commune et je monte dans mon dortoir, et je m'installe sur mon lit et je me mets à pleurer, je me perds dans mes pensés :

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi elle m'a abandonné comme ça ! Et ce Harry… Ce qu'il peut m'exaspérer…

J'ai pleuré toute la nuit…

Et le lendemain, je me lève, décidé à me venger sur ces petits amoureux !

Je les cherches partout ces idiot… Mais manque de pot, ils ne sont pas là.

Je transplanne là ou je suis sur de les trouver…A **Godric's Hollow**, c'est la ou Harry est née, et la où il voulait faire sa vie de couple !

J'atterrie pile dans la chambre de Harry…

-Qu'est-ce que tu à fait avec MA Pansy ?

-Ba, rien… J'lai juste embrasser et je lui ait fait des enfant !


	4. Le survivant

- Mais pourquoi tu me l'a prise ?

- C'est elle qui me l'a demandé…

- Et pourquoi tu as dit oui ?

-Pour lui faire plaisir, parce qu'elle est sexy et aussi car je savais que ça te briserait le cœur !

- Et depuis quand vous êtes ensemble les amoureux

-Au, toi ta g, tu veut que je te demande comment ça c'est passé ton aventure avec Crabe ?

Je suis rentré dans une rage folle et je me sentais capable de détruire TOUT ce qu'il y avait autour de moi !

- Harry tu es un…

- Un quoi ?

Je sortit ma baguette, la pointa sur Harry et cria :

- AVADA KEDEVRA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry s'écroula et Pansy fit son apparition dans la chambre

- Harry… Tout va bien ?

Harry ne bougeait pas et Pansy resta là, planté à ne rien faire… Et finit par mourir de chagrin à l'idée que Harry était mort !

A ce moment, Voldemort fit son apparition dans la pièce et eu un léger sourire en voyant Harry écrouler, puis, il se tourna vers Moi

- Je l'ai tué… Dis-je fièrement

- Bon travail Draco… Désoramais, plus rien ne se mettra en dehors de mon chemins…….

J'entendis un bruit du côté de Harry et je tourne la tête. Harry était debout, planté là, le regard plein de haine.

- Je pense que tu oublis quelqu'un… Dis-t-il a Voldemort


	5. Son dernier souffle

Voldemort et moi, nous regardons Harry avec stupéfaction…

- Tu, tututu… Tu n'est pas mort ?

- Ca, c'est mon petit secret sale c de Malefoy !

- Qu….

- Espèce de sale c, tu as détruit ma vie, celle de Pansy, mais surtout… Notre Amour !

- Tu n'avais qu'a……

- Endolorisse

Je me tordit de douleur… une douleur, pire que tout ce que j'ai vécu… Sauf, la douleur de savoir ce qu'a fait Pansy…

Harry se tournis vers Voldemort et cria :

-Impero !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Voldemort resta immobile, c'est sans doute ce que Harry lui a ordonner… Puis, Mcgonagall, Maugrey, Arthur Weasley et d'autre Auror transplanner dans la piece, il m'immobilière moi et Voldemort avant de nous amenez en transplanant dans la pire cellule d'Azkaban en attendant d'être jugé….

Pendant ce temps, de à Godric's Hollow, Harry s'était écrouler près du corps de Pansy, il regardais pour la dernière fois sa tête, et lui dit :

- Je suis encore vivant grace à toi, tu m'a donné le courage de me relevé et de te venger…

Ce fut son dernier soufle…….


End file.
